Vers le passé, là où il y a un nouvel avenir
by Jully Reed
Summary: ! ABANDONNEE ! Harry Potter, seul survivant de la dernière guerre, décide de retourner au temps des maraudeurs et d'essayer d'y créer un nouvel avenir. Y a de l'humour, vous inquiétez pas! HPxSR *Si quelqu'un veut l'adopter qu'il m'envoie un PM*
1. Prologue

**Vers le passé, là où il y a un nouvel avenir**

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient (pour l'instant !)

Je ne fais ceci que pour le plaisir et ne reçois pas d'argent et blablabla tout le monde s'en fous mais bon il faut le dire.

Bref, ceci est … suspens… une nouvelle fic !

Aha qui n'avait pas deviné ?

Je sais que je dois encore finir l'autre, qui est loin d'être terminée mais j'ai commencée celle-ci sur un coup de tête.

Bref, malheureusement vous n'aurez _normalement_ pas de nouveau chapitre avant fin juin.

Et ne venez pas vous plaindre à moi mais à ce système scolaire qui dit qu'il faut passer des exams…

Jvous jure, une vrai plaie ! D'autant plus que je suis une merde en Géo et en Latin !

Bref, jvous laisse lire maintenant (jdi ça à ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire jusqu'ici…)

* * *

**Prologue**

Devant moi il n'y a plus que des ruines, la mort est encore présente en ces lieux.

Oui, j'ai vaincu Voldemort et oui, je suis toujours là…

Mais tout le monde n'a pas eu cette chance.

_Cédric, Sirius, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Dumbledore, Rémus, Rogue… tous._

Cette chance… en est-ce bien une?

Etre en vie, mais seul, dans un monde en ruine.

Cette dernière guerre a été horrible, les destructions se s ont succédées :

_Le ministère, Ste Mangouste, le chemin de traverse, pré-au-lard, Poudlard…_

Le monde sorcier d'Angleterre n'existe plus.

Je suis le seul sorcier survivant sur cette île.

Survivant, encore une fois, à croire que jamais je ne pourrais vivre…

_Juste survivre…_

Les moldus sont au courant de notre existence.

La chasse à la sorcière à recommencée.

Je les comprends un peu, quand on voit ce qui est arrivé à notre pays, ils n'ont pas envie que cela s'étende à leurs propres pays.

Mais aujourd'hui, la solidarité et l'amitié n'existent plus. Chacun a peur de son voisin, même de ses propres enfants !

Le monde a sombré dans le chaos le plus total, il n'y a plus qu'une seule loi :

**La loi du plus fort, la loi de la jungle…**

Mais moi, j'ai le pouvoir de changer ça.

**Flash-back** (début sixième année d'Harry Potter)

….

- Professeur Dumbledore, je crois que j'ai trouvé un moyen d'arrêter Voldemort !

- Vraiment ? Raconte-moi tout, peut-être n'est-il pas trop tard.

- Et bien, cet été j'ai fait de nombreuses recherches et j'ai découvert un moyen d'aller dans le passé et…

- NON !

- Mais professeur, je…

- Ecoute-moi Harry, je comprends très bien ton point de vue. Mais imagine que tu changes quelque chose et que tu empire la situation. Que ce que tu crée soit encore pire que la situation actuelle.

- Je…je comprends. Mais je continue à croire que c'est une solution à ne pas écarter !

**Fin flash-back**

Dumbledore avait dit que ce n'était pas envisageable parce que je risquais d'empirer la situation. Mais aujourd'hui…je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait être pire qu'elle ne l'est.

C'est décidé !

Je vais remonter le temps à l'époque de mes parents, et je tuerai Voldemort avant qu'il ne fasse trop de dégâts, puisque tel est mon destin…

_Moi ? Cynique ? Jamais !_

Ca aurait été mieux si je pouvais remonter jusqu'à se propre scolarité mais c'est totalement impossible. La dépense magique pour remonter 70 ans aurait été tellement élevée que j'en serais mort sur le coup…

Bon je rassemble ce qu'il me reste :

La carte des maraudeurs

Ma cape d'invisibilité

Mon éclair-de-feu _(faudrait que je change son nom à celui-là)_

Mon katana, mes deux dagues, l'épée de Griffondor

Mon mp3 _(je ne peux plus m'en passer…)_

Je me dirige vers la forêt interdite et je siffle un bon coup.

De l'obscurité des bois sort un magnifique cheval noir avec des yeux rouges, où semblent danser des flammes.

_Sheitan_

C'est un cheval de guerre, une race de chevaux créés uniquement dans ce but.

Seul un mage de guerre peut en monter un.

Voldemort en avait un lui aussi…

$ Petit homme, tu m'as appelé pour que je t'accompagne dans ton périple.$

$ Comment sais-tu que… Oh et puis ça n'a pas d'importance. Oui j'aimerais t'avoir à mes cotés Sheitan, mon ami.$

$ Où tu iras, j'airais.$

Sur ce, Harry monta sur le puissant cheval, changeant automatiquement de tenue pour une autre plus appropriée à la guerre, et le lança au grand galop vers l'ile d'Avalon, le lieu où la magie est la plus puissante sur cette Terre.

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin… du prologue je vous rassure !

Comme je vous l'ai déjà dis la suite n'est malheureusement pas pour tout de suite, sans doute vers fin juin.

Jvais essayer pour plus tôt mais je ne vous promets rien !

Sadiquement, _bah quoi ? Faut garder les bonnes habitudes !_

★ Jully Reed ★


	2. Vraiment bizarre, le nouveau !

**Vers le passé, là où il y a un nouvel avenir**

Bon, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre pour cette fic. Je dois avouer que j'ai longuement hésité à le poster.

Je suis un peu triste de ne pas avoir eu plus de review que ça pour le prologue.

Donc, je verrai bien pour la suite…

**

* * *

Vraiment bizarre, le nouveau ! **

L'île d'Avalon, sanctuaire de la magie. Merveilleux endroits aux paysages enchanteurs.

Le calme, la sérénité et la quiétude y sont légendaires.

Pourtant, cette nuit-là, un cavalier à l'allure intimidante arriva dans ce sanctuaire, où vécurent et moururent Merlin, Morgane, ainsi que tant d'autres sorciers plus puissants les uns que les autres.

Ce magnifique cavalier drapé de noir arrêta sa monture et mis pied à terre.

Il ferma les yeux un court instant pour s'imprégner de la paix régnant en ces lieux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, on pu voir la flamme de la détermination y briller.

Il s'avança vers les ruines de ce qui semblait être un château. Il continua son chemin, suivi de son et s'arrêta dans ce qui devait être la sale du trône.

Le bel étalon s'approcha à son tours et poussa le jeune homme au centre d'un grand pentacle, avant d'y pénétrer lui aussi/

$ Allons-y mon ami. $

$ … $

Il commença alors à psalmodier dans une langue qui emblait très ancienne.

Une légère brise se leva.

Le pentacle se mit à briller subitement.

Et lorsqu'il arriva au point culminant de son incantation il relâcha toute sa magie, ce qui entraina la création d'un grand tourbillon de flammes rouges et améthyste autour d'eux.

Quand les flammes disparurent enfin, il ne resta plus aucunes traces de ce mystérieux événement qui était venu troubler cette nuit.

Seul Mars, bien plus brillante que d'habitude aurait pu nous indiquer que le temps des changements était arrivé.

**

* * *

**

**Poudlard, 1977, 1er septembre.**

La grande salle était à son comble, les maraudeurs avaient fait leur blague de début d'année

– les Serpentards dansant et chantant la macaréna sur leur table- le professeur Mc Gonagall avait enlevé les points traditionnel à Gryffondor et hurlé que Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow avaient une semaine de retenue, que le directeur avait annulé (innocent jusqu'à preuve de contraire).

Le professeur Dumbledore avait terminé son discours de début d'année et la répartition s'était déroulée sans incidents notables, sauf que le choixpeau avait demandé à assister à la fin du banquet.

_Etrange_

Les élèves étaient en train de savourer le fameux banquet de début d'année quand tout à coup, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent brusquement pour laisser place à une silhouette –sans doute celle d'un jeune homme- trempée, dégoulinant d'eau de pluie.

Tous ce turent et le regardèrent, étonné.

Le jeune homme ne remarqua pas, ou du moins ne sembla pas remarquer ce trouble et s'avança jusqu'au centre de la salle.

Il s'arrêta et enleva la cape qui empêchait tout le monde de le voir.

Ce qu'ils virent alors leur arracha un hoquet de surprise.

C'était un _très _beau jeune homme d'environ 17 ans.

Il avait de beaux cheveux bleu électrique qui lui arrivaient un peu en-dessous des épaules et des yeux bleu, eux-aussi, mais très sombres, presque noirs.

Sa peau était assez blanche, contrastant avec ses habits. Il portait un pantalon assez serré noir ainsi qu'un T-shirt, du même bleu queses cheveux, en-dessous d'une chemise noire, dont les premiers boutons étaient restés ouverts.

Il était assez grand et finement musclé.

Il faisait penser à un prince a cause de son allure, de son port de tête.

On devinait aussi toute la grâce qu'il possédait rien qu'en regardant son maintient.

- Qui êtes vous et que faites-vous ici ?

La voix de Dumbledore raisonna dans la salle.

- Pour commencer je me nomme Nathaniel Fowl **(1) **et pour répondre à votre deuxième question je ne vois que trois possibilités.

La première serait que, mourant de faim, je vienne ici pour voler de la nourriture.

La deuxième, que je veuille dominer le monde et que je pour cela je doive tous vous tuer.

Et la dernière, que je veuille tout simplement étudier ici puisque c'est une école.

Sa voix était tout simplement magique. Il n'y a pas d'autres qualificatifs pour décrire une voix à la fois douce et puissante, qui vous rappelle le son d'une cascade : magnifique mais mortelle.

De plus, sa façon de parler à Albus Dumbledore choquait vraiment les élèves. Et quand ses paroles prirent un sens pour eux ils étaient encore plus effrayés qu'auparavant.

- Quelle solution préférez-vous ?

- Pour tout avouer j'espère que ce n'est pas la deuxième et pour ce qui de la première, je dois avouer que vous ne semblez absolument pas mourir de faim. Répondit calmement le directeur avec cette étincelle au fond des yeux.Je suppose donc que vous voulez étudier ici.

- C'est fou ! Ce qu'on dit sur vous est vrai alors ?

- Ah ? Et que dit-on sur mon compte ?

- Que vous êtes un vrai génie ! Complètement dingue mais très intelligent et puissant. Donc, un génie.

- Je vais prendre cela comme un compliment. Mais maintenant il va falloir vous répartir.

- Oh mais bien sûr ! Et après je pourrais manger !

Tout en disant cela il s'avança vers le choixpeau, se le coiffa et attendit le verdict.

_Ah Mr Potter, ou Fowl maintenant. Je vous attendais._

_Voyons, voir…_

_Oh et bien c'est évident, vous êtes un parfait mélange de Serpentard et de Gryffondor._

_Mais pour la réussite de votre mission je vais vous mettre à… _

SERPENTARD

La table des verts et agents applaudirent leur nouveau condisciple, qui alla les rejoindre non sans avoir jeté un regard vers la table des rouges et or.

Ces derniers le regardèrent méchamment, persuadé qu'il était un mangemort.

Il s'assit à la place que lui avait préparée le préfet-en-chef, Lucius Malfoy.

- Bonsoir, je suis Lucius Malfoy, préfet-en-chef. Lui c'est Séverus Rogue et là ce sont Crabbe et Goyle, Ethan Nott, Rodolphus Lestrange, Angel Zabini, et pour les filles : Narcissa et Bellatrix Black.

-Bah moi c'est Nathaniel Fowl, mais appelez moi juste Nathaniel ou Nath.

Ils commencèrent tous à parler avec lui tout en mangeant. Ils apprirent que ses parents étaient morts et qu'il avait décidé de quitter l'Amérique parce que ça lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Il est donc parti pour étudier à Poudlard, il avait entendu que c'était une très bonne école.

- Et tu n'as pas peur d'être ici ? Après tout, l'Angleterre n'est pas le pays le plus sûr pour le moment, lui demanda Narcissa.

- Heu… C'est dangereux ? Comment ça ?

Cette réponse étonna tout le monde. Ainsi donc, il existait une personne sur Terre qui n'était pas au courant à propos de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Ou alors… qui n'en avait pas peur…

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Tu sais, le Seigneur des ténèbres…les mangemorts, les attaques…

- Ahh oui ! Tu veux parler de Face-de-serpent et des bouffemorts ! Nan ils ne me font pas peur. Et si vous avez peur bah supernath va vous protéger…**(2)**

Les Serpentards, terrifiés mais en même temps amusés ne purent s'empêcher de sourire.

A la table des Gryffondors, Sirius s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille.

- Oh mon Dieu, Snivillus sait sourire ! Et les autres serpents visqueux aussi !

_Cette année serait différente et promettait bien des surprises._

**

* * *

(1) clin d'œil à la trilogie de Bartiméus ainsi qu'à Artemis Fowl **

**(2)** et voilà qu'il se prend pour superman !

_- Heu... Je te rappelle que c'est toi l'auteur._

_- Petite voix dans ma tête ?_

_- Ouiii ?_

_- Ferme-la si tu tiens à ta vie !_

_- Gloupps $ silence radio $_

Voilà, voilà, c'est la suite de ce super prologue (Mdr les compliments volent par ici),

Je sais que j'avais dit pas avant juin mais j'ai eu un jour de congé donc je me suis avancée dans mes révisions, et donc j'ai pu écrire un peu.

Mais en fait, je n'aurais pas dû mais… c'est devenu une drogue pour moi donc voilà !

Sinon, **Athalie** est toujours ma bêta à moi ! (zeu t'aimeuhhhh)

Et… ne me demandé pas pour la suite puisque j'écris seulement quand j'en ai l'occasion (traduction : quasi jamais TT )

Votre auteur préférée (jvous l'avais bien dis, c'est la saison des compliments en ce moment )

★ Jully Reed ★


	3. Radiateur? C'est quoi ça ?

**Vers le passé, là où il y a un nouvel avenir**

**Radiateur ? C'est quoi ça ?**

**Dortoir des Gryffys, 7h00**

- Allez vous tous ! On se réveille !

Rémus tentait tant bien que mal de réveiller ses compagnons de chambre.

Dans leurs dortoirs ils n'étaient que quatre.

James, leader des maraudeurs.

Il était de taille moyenne, 1m75, avait des cheveux noirs toujours ébouriffés (au départ ils l'étaient naturellement mais depuis qu'il savait que les filles adoraient cela il s'arrangeait pour qu'ils le soient encore plus) il avait des yeux noisettes où on trouvait toujours une lueur de malice et d'amusement. Il adorait embêter les Serpentards et draguer les filles. Même si son cœur ne bâtait que pour Lily Evans.

Sirius, deuxième membre des maraudeurs.

Il était grand, 1m85, avait, lui-aussi, des cheveux noirs mais ils étaient longs contrairement à son ami. Ses yeux étaient d'un très beau bleu et une lueur séductrice les illuminait assez souvent.

Peter.

Au premier abord on ne pouvait rien lui trouver de spécial ou de beau. Il était assez petit (1m60) et était plutôt grassouillait. Ses yeux comme ses cheveux étaient d'un banal marron.

La seule chose qu'on pouvait lui accorder était cette chaleur qui se dégageait de lui. Il était simple et amusant lorsqu'on apprenait à le connaître réellement.

Et enfin, Rémus, notre loup-garou préféré. **(1) **

Il était de taille moyenne lui aussi. Il avait des cheveux couleur miel et des yeux bruns qui tiraient sur le doré. Il était le plus sage et le plus mystérieux de la bande.

Comme ils avaient cours ce matin-là, la sagesse incarnée (hum hum), décida de les réveiller d'une façon plus… maraudeuse puisque la manière traditionnelle ne fonctionnait visiblement pas.

Il se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain, pris le pommeau de la douche qu'il allongea magiquement et dirigea le jet d'eau vers ses camarades toujours endormis.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre :

- SIRIUUUSSSSS !

- JAMEEESSSS !

- Mais ce n'est pas moi !

- J'ai rien fait !

- Bon vous trois, dépêchez-vous de vous préparer qu'on puisse enfin descendre.

- Mais oui mon louloup ! On va se dépêcher… hein Jamesie ?

- Pour l'amour de Merlin, Sirius. Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Ca suffit maintenant ! Allez vous préparer et plus vite que ça !

Et dans un parfait ensemble, nos trois endormis, plus si endormis que ça se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain et se préparèrent pour aller dans la Grande Salle.

* * *

- Jamesie, tu devrais prendre des toasts au Nutella ! La marmelade c'est vraiment fadasse comparée à ça !

- Merci Sirius, mais je reste fidèle aux bons toasts à la marmelade.

- Moi che dit che le bachon et les chœufs brouichllés chont les meichlleurs !

- Peter, ne parles pas la bouche pleine s'il te plaît. Lui demanda un Rémus excédé par les manières de son ami.

- Oh ! Regardez ! Lança un Sirius assez intrigué aux autres.

En effet, on pu voir un Séverus qui semblait assez perdu et pressé entrer dans la salle. Il était seul, contrairement à son habitude où normalement il descendait toujours avec le reste de la bande.

- Hey, Snivillus, tu t'es perdu ? Lança James en se moquant ouvertement du Serpentard.

- Potter ! Cracha le dit Snivillus. Tu pourrais pas te taire pour une fois et…

Mais il coupa net sa réplique en entendant des bruits de pas provenant du couloir qui menait à la Grande Salle.

Il lança un regard assez…paniqué vers l'entrée de la salle et se précipita en-dessous de la table des Gryffondors.

- Vous ne m'avez jamais vu et vous ne me connaissez même pas. Compris !

Les maraudeurs, et le reste de la salle se regardèrent interloqués mais décidèrent de faire comme le Serpentard voulait. Après tout, ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on voyait un tel spectacle. Ils se réjouissaient de voir la cause d'une panique aussi grande (si elle n'était pas de premier ordre, jamais il n'aurait approché les Gryffondors de cette façon).

C'est à ce moment qu'on pu voir le reste de la troupe des Serpentards entrer avec….

…

… un immense sourire aux lèvres. Certains étaient aussi un train de rire. Mais un véritable rire. Pas un de ces rires moqueur et sarcastique.

Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black et Ethan Nott entouraient le nouveau, Nathaniel Fowl, alors que les autres membres de la petite bande semblaient se moquer ouvertement de lui.

- Tu as vraiment fait fort pour ta première nuit ici Nath. Le charia Lucius.

- C'est vrai, je crois que même les maraudeurs ne lui ont jamais fait un coup pareil. Renchérirent les deux autres.

- Mais….c'est pas de ma faute ! C'est quoi cette idée Moyenâgeuse de mettre juste un feu dans une pièce ! Pfff, vraiment y a même pas de radiateurs dans les dortoirs. C'est pas de ma faute si j'avais froid !

- Heu…Nath, qu'est-ce que c'est un radiateur ? Le questionna doucement Narcissa.

- Quoi ! Tu sais pas ce que c'est ?

- Eh bien non.

- Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Et je doute qui si nous le savons pas les autre le sache.

- Radiateur : n. m. Dispositif à ailettes permettant de dissiper la chaleur produite par un transistor, un processeur ou toute autre puce en fonctionnement.

C'est moldu, plus pratique qu'un feu si vous voulez mon avis.

La voix qui leur donnait ce mini exposé provenait de la table des Gryffondors. Plus précisément de la belle rousse aux yeux verts.

- Espèce de sang-de-bourbe ! Comment te permets-tu de nous donner ton avis ? Lui lança Bellatrix.

A cette réflexion les trois-quarts de la salle se tendirent et certains se levèrent, baguette à la main.

- Oyo ! Regardez, y a Pinocchio qui vient d'entrer !

A cette phrase de notre héros tous se tournèrent vers les portes où il y avait…rien. Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent vers le garçon aux cheveux bleus ils le trouvèrent assis à côté de Lily.

- Salut, moi je m'appelle Nathaniel Fowl. Et toi ?

- Heu… Lily Evans.

- Alors tu sais ce que c'est un radiateur ? Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas en mettre dans les dortoirs ? Il y fait vraiment froid la nuit.

- Je ne sais pas… La technologie moldue ne fonctionne pas à Poudlard.

- Nooonnnn. Pourquoi ? Qu'ais-je fais au ciel pour mériter ça ?

Bon. Calmons-nous. Zen…

Hé bien je suppose qu'il va falloir employer les grands moyens pour remédier à ce problème.

- Ah et quels sont-ils tes grands moyens ?

- Hum… Quelqu'un à vu Séverus par hasard ?

A ces mots, la quasi-totalité des Serpentard éclatèrent de rires. Certains durent s'assoir à la table la plus proche, celle des Gryffondors, pour ne pas tomber par terre et se rouler sur le sol en se tenant les côtes.

Les autres élèves, et professeurs, eux, ne comprenaient plus rien du tout. Qu'est-ce que Séverus Rogue pouvait bien avoir à faire avec des radiateurs et le nouveau-un-peu-trop-frileux-pour-son-bien ?

C'est à ce moment que Nath repéra l'objet de ses pensées.

- SEVIEEE !

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches sous cette table?

Bref, t'as entendu Lily ? Y a pas moyen de mettre des radiateurs… alors tu veux bien qu'on fasse comme cette nuit ?

La réaction de Séverus en étonna plus d'un.

Il prit deux couteaux et les plaça de telle façon à ce qu'ils représentent une croix et prononça les mots connu de tous :

« Vade retro satanas »

- Mais Sévie, chui pas le diable tu sais ?

- Arrière démon !

Et il s'enfuit en courant de la Grande Salle poursuivit par un Nathaniel qui semblait désespéré.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer là ? Je suis perdue.

- En fait, Evans (il ne tenait pas à se mettre Nath sur le dos, il semblait apprécier cette _fille_), comme vous l'avez compris, Nath est un peu frileux et…

- Hum hum _un peu _?

- Bon il est très frileux (contente Bella ?), et il a décidez de faire ce qui lui semblait le plus logique pour se réchauffer.

- Il s'est jeté un sort de chauffage ?

- Il s'est installé près du feu ?

- Il a invoqué d'autres couvertures ?

- Non, j'ai dit ce qui LUI semblait le plus logique…_désespérant_… Il s'est incrusté dans le lit de Séverus et l'a pris comme nounours et comme bouillotte.

Un grand silence se fit dans la salle.

Jusqu'à ce que n'en pouvant plus tous éclatèrent de rire. Même les professeurs ne purent se retenir.

Le directeur sembla s'étouffer avec un de ses bonbons puisqu'il devint tout rouge… à moins qu'il ne soit encore plus pervers qu'on l'eu cru.

* * *

**(1) **Qui a dit « je préfère Fenrir » ? …rrrRRRrrr….

Merci pour vois review ! Elle m'on fait un très grand plaisir !

Je sais que normalement j'aurais pas dû vous poster ça si tôt/tard (dépend du point de vue) mais j'en avais vraiment ras-le-bol d'étudier !

_Ndb: ta raison les études c'est vraiment casse-pied! Bon allé, tous ceux qui ont adoré ce chapitre (il ne peut pas en être autrement moi j'étais pliée en deux) vous voyez le petit bouton à gauche, celui où il y a marqué "go" et bah vous appuyez dessus et laissez une review pour notre juju adorée (et son esprit sadique!) A la prochaine!_

ZibouXxx vous tous,

Laissez des reviews please (Oyo, mon anglais s'améliore de jours en jours !)

★ Jully Reed ★


	4. Chouette blague vraiment?

**Vers le passé, là où il y a un nouvel avenir**

****

**Chouette blague…vraiment ?**

Alors que tous étaient installés en salle de cours, attendant le professeur McGonagall pour le cours de métamorphose, la porte se rouvrit brutalement.

On pu voir un Séverus, la mine renfrognée suivre, ou plutôt essayant de se libérer de la poigne de Nath, entrer.

Il semblait être particulièrement de mauvaise humeur alors que son _"geôlier "_, lui semblait très amusé par la situation.

Ils s'installèrent aux dernières places restées libres, à savoir au deuxième rang, juste derrière Lily Evans et Remus Lupin et devant James Potter et Sirius Black. Les premiers voulant suivre le cours et les seconds profités de leurs places pour bavarder gaiement.

Nath, bizarrement, après s'être assis et après avoir regardé le reste de la classe se relava brusquement, s'attirant pas là de nombreux regards.

Certains l'observèrent juste surpris, d'autres plus curieux attendirent avec impatience la suite des évènements.

Si ce qui allait ce passer correspondait au caractère du bel éphèbe ça ne pouvait être que drôle.

Donc, Nath se leva d'un coup et se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau qui se trouvait devant la classe. Là on pu apercevoir un chat _regardant _le nouvel élève avec curiosité.

Celui-ci se jeta sur le chat et commença à le caresser, le papouillant et le gratouillant derrière les oreilles.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, bien que gêné le chat commença à ronronner comme un moteur.

Les élèves étaient pour la plupart mort de rire sauf Lily qui elle était indignée du traitement qu'infligeait le nouveau à un professeur.

Elle voulu le lui faire savoir mais Remus la retint ; lui intimant de laisser faire. Après tout, Nathaniel n'était pas au courant qu'il papouillait son professeur.

Ce dernier prit le chat dans ses bras, tout en continuant sa tâche. Il continua jusqu'à ce qu'il ait rejoint sa place.

- Regarde Sévie, il est tout cute non ?

- Cute ? Le visage de Séverus montra bien toute sa perplexité.

- Ouiii ! Il est vraiment adorable. Tu crois que je pourrais le garder avec moi ? Je pourrais l'adopter et lui mettre pleins de jolis rubans roses tout partout !

A ces mots les poils du chat s'hérissèrent et il quitta les bras du garçon avec un petit coup de griffes au passage.

Lorsqu'il retomba sur le sol, le chat se transforma et on pu voir le professeur de métamorphose apparaître sous les yeux éberlués de Nath.

- Oh ! Professeur ! Heu…bel animagus ?

Le pauvre élève se tassa rapidement devant le regard brûlant de colère de son professeur.

Et le cours pu _enfin_ commencer.

* * *

Après toute une journée de cours, plus embêtant les uns que les autres, les élèves se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour aller se restaurer.

Comme on était vendredi soir, le repas était de qualité légèrement supérieure _(spaghettis bolognaises !)_.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Les maraudeurs avaient de nouveau frappés. Mais cette fois-ci ils furent eux-aussi touchés par l'enchantement.

Tous les élèves et professeurs se retrouvèrent déguisés de la tête au pied.

Le professeur Dumbledore en Mickey Mouse, le professeur McGonagall en femme fatale.

Pour les maraudeurs : James en cow-boy, Peter en Pierrot, Remus en Zorro, juché sur son cheval noir et Sirius en strip-teaseur plutôt sexy avec un pantalon de cuir noir et un débardeur _très_ moulant noir avec un dragon argenté imprimé sur le dos.

Les réactions face à ce spectacle furent très encourageantes pour l'ego de ce dernier. Il pensait avoir le plus de succès auprès de tous à Poudlard, aussi bien la population féminine que masculine (il était bi !).

Mais tous détournèrent la tête pour regarder en quoi les Serpentards avaient été changé.

Et là ils virent un Lucius Malfoy réinventer le sultanat, Narcissa Black transformée en courtisane très célèbre : Shéhérazade, Crabbe et Goyle jouer Polochon et Sébastien (cf. La petite Sirène de Walt Disney), complétés par Bellatrix Black en Ariel.

Ethan Nott se tenait en _l'homme masqué_ (alias Bourdu dans Sailor Moon), Rodolphus Lestrange en vampire travestie et Angel Zabini en Gaulois célèbre (vive Astérix).

Mais ce qui suscita l'émoi était les costumes de Séverus et de Nathaniel.

Le premier était un vampire. Mais un vampire vraiment sexy.

Il était habillé d'un pantalon de cuir noir sur lequel se reposaient des chaînes en argent. Il portait une chemise rouge sang dont les premiers boutons étaient restés ouverts, montrant des clavicules délicates et parfaitement dessinées ainsi qu'une peau blanche attirant de nombreuses convoitises et par-dessus, un long manteau de cuir noir resté ouvert.

Ses cheveux avaient perdu leur état graisseux, dû aux effluves de potions. Ils atteignaient ses épaules. Ses yeux noirs, soulignés d'un trait de khôl, renforçaient l'aura de mystère qui semblait émaner de lui.

Ses canines légèrement plus longues, se distinguaient par leur blancheurs, des lèvres d'un rouge éclatant comme s'il venait de s'abreuver au coup d'une quelconque victime.(_ndb:comme ça il me ferais presque baver!)_

Nath, lui, avait un _déguisement_ très étrange.

On n'aurait pu dire avec précision ce qu'il était. Seuls quelques _privilégiés_ savaient ce que représentait son _costume_.

Il portait un pantalon assez serrant noir et une tunique, noire elle aussi, par-dessus. Le col était ouvert, juste assez pour ne pas qu'il s'étrangle. La tunique était assez moulante mais s'évasait au niveau de la taille et s'ouvrait à mi-cuisses.

Il portait des bottes hautes en cuir de basilique (matière la plus solide qu'on puisse trouver mais excessivement rare).

Mais le plus étonnant était les nombreuses armes qui semblaient être dissimulées un peu partout sur lui.

Il avait deux dagues, chacune dans une botte. Une épée, magnifiquement ouvragée avec des rubis et où un nom semblait être inscrit bien que personne ne puisse le lire, fixée sur le dos.

Il avait aussi un katana attaché sur le côté.

Ses beaux cheveux avaient été ramenés en arrière et attachés par un cordon de cuir noir en un catogan d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches rebelles.

Le plus étonnant était le petit tatouage qui était apparu sous son œil gauche : une tête de cheval noire avec des yeux rouges.

Il était vraiment très impressionnant comme ça. Très intimidant aussi.

La petite lueur d'amusement qui habitait d'habitude ses yeux avait été remplacée par une autre, beaucoup plus effrayante.

Alors que tous s'interrogèrent pour savoir quel était ce costume, les portes s'ouvrirent brutalement.

On vit alors apparaître l'être le plus craint et le plus détesté d'Angleterre :

**Lord Voldemort et ses mangemorts se tenaient là, dans toute leur gloire.**

Les élèves étaient paralysés. Comment le Lord noir avait-il pu entrer avec les barrières de protection de Poudlard ?

- Tom. Que fais-tu ici?

La voix claire et calme du directeur sembla faire sortir tout le monde de sa torpeur. Les professeurs se levèrent et voulurent protéger les élèves mais ils se rendirent compte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose.

- Oh ! Je vois que vous n'avez pas encore remarqué les petites modifications que j'ai voulu que mon espion fasse à la blague de vos maraudeurs. Laissez-moi vous expliquer alors. En fait, c'est très simple :

Vous avez toutes les caractéristiques de votre personnage: ses faiblesses et ses pouvoirs. Mais le mieux dans tout ça c'est que pour utiliser ses pouvoirs il faut être entraîné. Et comme vous ne l'êtes pas, cela ne vous servira absolument à rien.

Sur ce, le mage noir éclata de rire, un rire sadique et méchant.

Tous étaient maintenant paniqués, le seul que Vous-Savez-Qui avait craint un jour, n'avait plus aucuns pouvoirs !

Une panique générale s'installa et tous coururent dans tous les sens, essayant d'échapper aux mangemorts.

Mais une telle débandade n'amenant jamais rien d'autres que plus de morts qu'il ne fallait, la plupart piétinés par leurs camarades, une personne se fit un devoir de calmer tout cela.

- STOOOOPPP !

A l'entente de ce cri, tous stoppèrent et se tournèrent vers l'origine de cette clameur salvatrice.

- MAIS VOUS ETES COMPLETEMENT DINGUES OU QUOI !

Ils regardèrent alors le nouvel élève, qui avait hurlé, tenant un Séverus assez amoché dans ses bras.

Un élève assez téméraire pour faire face à la fureur plus qu'évidente de Nathaniel Fowl s'écria :

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut nous foutre qu'un mangemort ait blessé un autre. Tant mieux, il y en aura un de moins en vie.

Une onde glacée apparu alors se propageant dans la salle, venant du nouveau.

- Premièrement, Séverus n'est pas un mangemort. Deuxièmement, ce n'est pas non plus un bouffe-mort qui l'a blessé, MAIS UNE HORDE D'ELEVES COMPLETEMENT CINGLE !

A l'annonce de ces mots une vague de magie déferla, renversant tous les occupants de la salle, sauf le directeur, Lord Voldemort et quelques mangemorts assez puissants pour y résister.

- Qui es-tu ? Je ne pense pas te connaître. Pourtant tu es assez puissant pour que je puisse m'intéresser à toi.

Le mage noir semblait être très intéressé pat cet élève qui dégageait une grande puissance.

- Hé ben c'est sans doute parce que je suis nouveau. Et pour savoir qui je suis…il regarda sa tenue…il semblerait que je sois un **mage de guerre**.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.

Je sais que ça va assez vite mais je ne pense pas que cette fic doit-être trop longue.

Et pour Sahada… eh bah sache que Sheitan va - normalement- faire son come back

Allez, je vois laisse

ZibouXxx vous tous,

Laissez des reviews (toutes vos review m'ont vraiment faites très plaisir. Ca fait du bien de voir que son travail est apprécié !)

★ Jully Reed ★


	5. Colère noire de mage de guerre

**Vers le passé, là où il y a un nouvel avenir

* * *

**

_- Qui es-tu ? Je ne pense pas te connaître. Pourtant tu es assez puissant pour que je puisse m'intéresser à toi._

_Le mage noir semblait être très intéressé pat cet élève qui dégageait une grande puissance._

_- Hé ben c'est sans doute parce que je suis nouveau. Et pour savoir qui je suis…il regarda sa tenue…il semblerait que je sois un **mage de guerre**.

* * *

_

**Colère noire de mage de guerre…et pas toujours dirigée vers qui on croit !**

- Oh ! Un mage de guerre…vraiment ?

- Il semblerait, oui. Au fait…comment êtes-vous entré ici ? Il me semblait que les barrières protégeant ce château étaient là pour empêcher ce genre d'incident.

- Parce que tu me crois peut-être assez stupide pour te répondre ?

Nath ne répondit rien, montrant clairement qu'il s'attentait à cette réponse. Il tenait toujours Séverus dans les bras. Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de gémir le plus discrètement possible. Montrer une faiblesse devant son futur maitre n'était pas concevable.

De plus, il avait une irrépressible envie de mordre le coup tentateur au creux duquel sa tête était enfouie. L'envie de sang qu'il avait longtemps contenue semblait refaire surface. Il trembla encore plus en pensant à la sensation tellement puissante qu'ils ressentiraient, lui et sa victime, si jamais il se laissait aller à son envie.

Aussi puissante et plaisante qu'une jouissance longtemps retenue.

Il se maîtrisa néanmoins, sachant les problèmes que ce geste créerait.

Il se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi la « blague » des maraudeurs lui avait rendu sa _véritable apparence_.

- Au fait…Je ne vois pas ton cheval…Un mage de guerre sans son cheval n'est pas crédible tu sais ?

La voix du Lord se fit de plus en plus moqueuse au fur et à mesure de cette charmante discussion.

- C'est vrai ! Je suis vraiment négligent. Me pardonnerez-vous cet écart de conduite ?

Sur ce, Nathaniel siffla entre ses doigts, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il appelait Sheitan.

Tous se turent, se demandant ce qui allait arriver. Les élèves au sol profitèrent de cet interlude pour se relever et courir se réfugier derrière les professeurs s'étant relevés -eux- dès le début de la confrontation Voldemort/Nathaniel Fowl.

Alors que le dernier élève avait atteint ce refuge, les porte s'ouvrirent brusquement, comme si l'on avait frappé un grand coup.

Dans l'embrassure se tenait fièrement un majestueux cheval aussi noir qu'une nuit sans lune, et avec des yeux rouges, plus brûlants que des braises fraîches.

Il se cabra et se dirigea ensuite, d'un pas lent et assuré, vers son maître.

Tous dans la salle purent entrevoir le pouvoir contenu en cet être. Il était d'une immensité sans égale.

_Etait-ce là le pourvoir des mages de guerre ?_

_

* * *

_

Lorsqu'il vit sa monture se tenant devant l'entrée de la Salle, une immense bouffée de joie submergea Nathaniel. Il n'était plus habitué à vivre séparé de son ami, de son âme.

Contrairement à la croyance populaire, un cheval de guerre n'était pas élevé et donné ensuite au mage. Il était en réalité une création de la magie dudit mage.

Certains de ces chevaux ressemblaient même plus à un sombral ou à une licorne qu'à un cheval comme on a l'habitude d'en voir.

Ils étaient la représentation de l'âme et de l'esprit du mage.

La magie d'Harry avait créé Sheitan aussi ténébreux parce que lorsqu'il était devenu mage de guerre, il avait développé une âme très noire et sombre.

Pas mauvaise, juste sombre.

Qui pourrait être heureux en temps de guerre ?

Pour les mages de guerre dont la monture ressemblait à une licorne…hé bien, c'était très souvent les guérisseurs ou les défenseurs qui en héritaient.

On donnait le nom de mage de guerre, un terme générique, à tous ces êtres simplement parce qu'ils apparaissent lors des grandes guerres de l'histoire.

Tous les mages avaient une spécialitécelle d'Harry était la Magie des Ténèbres.

Il avait depuis longtemps compris que la magie blanche ou noire, n'existait pas. Il y avait bien des divisions dans la magie, mais jamais blanche et noire, donc jamais, bonne ou mauvaise.

Cela dépendait toujours de l'utilisation qu'on en faisait.

Il était amusant de savoir que c'était le Lord lui-même qui avait ouvert les yeux à Harry.

En effet, alors qu'il n'était qu'en première année et qu'il tentait de sauver la pierre philosophale, Voldemort lui demanda de se joindre à lui. Il avait argué que le bien et le mal n'existaient pas et que seul comptait le pouvoir.

Harry, ayant été élevé par des moldus qu'il haïssait cordialement, ne connaissait pas grand-chose à la Magie. Il y réfléchit donc et finit par comprendre son point de vue après avoir lu un fait divers dans la gazette.

Un homme était mort, un service à thé lui aillant fracassé le crâne, alors que sa femme n'avait utilisé qu'un simple « accio ». Parallèlement ils étudiaient le sortilège de la mort en cours.

* * *

$ Sheitan, mon ami. Quel bonheur de te revoir enfin ! $ 

$ Même en des heures aussi sombres. $

$ Pourrais tu m'aider ? $

$ Que dois-je faire ? T'aider à tuer Lord Voldemort ? $

$ NON ! Surtout pas ! $

$ … Bien, je respecte ton choix. $

$ Merci, j'aimerais juste que tu, mmmh…comment dire ? J'aimerais que tu parade un peu. Que les gens puissent voir à quel point tu es puissant. Qu'ils se rendent compte à quel point un mage de guerre peut être dangereux. $

Et Sheitan se cabra pour ensuite s'avancer vers lui, émettant une sorte d'aura de puissance autour de lui.

Il s'arrêta et se plaça derrière son maître, formant une sorte de barrière protectrice, ou plutôt pour lui assurer son aide et sn soutient.

* * *

- Tu voulais voir mon cheval ? Eh bien, le voici ! 

- Je vois…et que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? Voudrais-tu te joindre à moi ou vas-tu essayer de m'arrêter ?

Ce dernier mot avait été dit d'une manière si sarcastique que des frissons de peur remontèrent involontairement le long du dos de la plupart des humains peuplant cette salle.

Les mangemorts n'étant que des croisements entre toutous et vermisseaux, ils ne sont évidemment pas pris en compte._(mdr)_

- A vrai dire… Non. J'aime trop cette école. La nourriture y est excellente, j'ai des supers amis et une bouillote fantastique ! Et si je deviens un de tes laquais je ne serai plus le bienvenu ici. Et je n'ai pas envie de perdre tout ça.

Et pour ce qui est de t'arrêter…je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi est-ce que je me jetterais moi-même vers une mort certaine. D'autant plus que là je n'ai pas vraiment le temps.

Il montra Séverus, toujours aussi mal en point, et se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie pour se rendre à l'infirmerie quand…

- LACHE !

Tous sursautèrent et fixèrent la personne qui venait de crier cette insulte. James Potter, toujours déguisé en cow-boy, se tenait là, quelque mètre devant les autres élèves.

- Je suis un lâche ? Et pour quelle raison m'insultes-tu de la sorte ?

Nathaniel n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'avoir apprécié cette remarque.

- Tu as les pouvoirs d'arrêter Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et tout ce que tu fais c'est te tirer comme un froussard, emportant un sale mangemort avec toi.

Plusieurs professeurs voulurent intervenir mais Nath ne leur en laissa pas le temps.

Il se retourna, regarda James droit dans les yeux et commença à parler. Au fur et à mesure que ses paroles tombait, Potter blanchit terriblement jusqu'à pouvoir concurrencer un mort-vivant.

- Tu dis que j'ai le pouvoir de d'arrêter Lord Voldemort ?

Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ?

L'as-tu déjà affronté ?

Et moi ?

Pourrais-tu comparer nos puissances respectives et être certains que ce que tu affirmes est vrai ?

Ou alors comptes-tu sur un coup de chance et, oh Nathaniel Fowl est mort…Tant pis on réessayera avec le suivant !

Pourquoi n'es-ce pas toi qui devrais combattre le Lord ?

Tu as peur peut-être ?

Et bien moi aussi j'ai peur et je ne suis certainement pas suicidaire !

Je n'ai que dix-sept ans et je veux encore vivre, m'entends-tu !

Alors viens ici et dis-moi si c'est lâche de vouloir éviter un combat dont la seule issue pour soi est la mort !

* * *

Il était dans un tel état de fureur ! Comment son (futur) père pouvait être aussi stupide et méchant ? Il ne comprenait pas. On lui avait toujours assuré que son père était un homme bon. Peut-être que le professeur Rogue avait raison en fin de compte, lorsqu'il disait que son père n'était qu'un sale gosse insolant et qui ne cherchait qu'à attirer l'attention sur lui. 

Il passa à côté de Lord Voldemort, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce tout au long de la scène qui s'était produite sous ses yeux.

Les mangemorts accompagnant le Mage noir voulurent l'arrêter mais sous l'ordre implicite de leur maître ils le laissèrent sortir de la Salle, suivit de près par son cheval.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ne fut plus en vue, le Lord se tourna vers Dumbledore avec la ferme intention d'en finir avec son ennemi de toujours. 

Alors qu'il allait lancer le sortilège de mort, une violente vague de pouvoir brut et ténébreux déferla dans la Salle et expulsa le Seigneur noir et ses mangemorts hors des limites du château.

Les occupants de la Grande Salle semblaient être sous le choc. Le directeur sembla reprendre ses esprits et ordonna aux préfets de ramener les élèves à leurs salles communes.

Les professeurs voulurent rester pour avoir de plus amples explications fasse à ce qui c'était produit, mais le directeur les renvoya (assez) gentiment.

Il demanda juste à Mrs Pomfresh de le suivre à l'infirmerie, lieux où étaient très certainement les deux élèves.

L'infirmière laissa vite ses instincts reprendre le dessus et se précipita vers le lieu où se trouvait le blessé.

Lorsque les deux adultes atteignirent enfin leur but ils se figèrent.

_Mais qu'est-ce que…

* * *

_

**Yattahhh !**

Non, mais vous croyez tout de même pas que j'allais continuer alors que j'avais une telle occasion de vous laisser sur votre faim ?

Héhé, dites-vous que je fais cela uniquement pour garder mes lecteurs (qui n'a pas envie de connaître la suite, franchement ?)

– et aussi parce que je suis terriblement sadique… -

Bon, en fait, si vous avez TRES bien lu ce chapitre, vous devriez savoir ce que les deux hurluberlus sont en trains de faire (hum hum)

PTDR

Bref, je dédicacerai le prochain chapitre au premier qui trouve !

Amicalement, ou sadiquement, voyez ça comme vous voulez,

★ Jully Reed ★


	6. Heu… résultats de ‘tit concours ?

**Vers le passé, là où il y a un nouvel avenir**

Bon, et pour ce qui est du concours… j'ai changé tellement de fois d'avis que je me demandais à qui je dédierais ce chapitre En fait, c'est ma bêta qui a trouvé la première (vive msn) mais elle l'a pas laissé en review… Désolée Athalie…._ (Ndb: c'est pas grave j'ai les chapitres en avant première lol!)_

Donc, je dédie ce chapitre à

$ Roulement de tambours… $

SABRIEL !

(Mais pourquoi les lecteurs anonymes ne laissent jamais leurs adresses ?) (_Ndb: parce qu'ils sont anonymes!mdr).

* * *

_

**Heu… résultats de 'tit concours ?** (Quel titre foireux… Wai, je sais ! Pas la peine de me le rappeler)

* * *

Nath sortit de la Salle suivit de Sheitan. Il plaça Séverus sur le cheval, parce que dans l'état où il se trouvait, sa magie risquait de le blesser s'ils restaient en contact.

De plus, le souffle du vampire dans son cou n'aidait pas vraiment à rester calme.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'infirmerie. Nath reprit un Séverus blessé et frustré, et le plaça sur un lit au fond de la pièce.

Sheitan repartit ensuite d'un pas tranquille vers la forêt. Nath s'assit auprès du beau ténébreux.

_Bon, je vais m'occuper de ses blessures. Mais d'abord, il faut neutraliser l'autre mégalo narcissique._

Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et puisa en lui pour envoyer une vague de magie pure vers la Grande Salle destinée à bannir Voldemort et les mangemorts l'accompagnant.

Seulement, cette magie des ténèbres eut un autre effet.

Séverus, vampire de son état, fils de la nuit et de l'obscurité, ne put plus se contrôler.

Ses forces lui revinrent et il plaqua le mage possessivement sous lui et commença à mordiller le cou de son ami, pour revenir très lentement aux lèvres de Nathaniel qui tentait de résister à cette douce torture.

Mais il ne put (ou ne voulut) pas se dégager.

C'était bien trop bon pour penser à s'y soustraire.

Il tenta de ne pas desserrer les lèvres lorsque le vampire vint mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Mais celui-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il frotta lascivement son bassin contre celui de sa victime faisant gémir ce dernier.

Séverus en profita pour explorer la bouche de son ami. Il trouva la langue du mage et commença à la suçoter doucement.

Nath n'en put plus et répondit à cette invitation, commençant alors un ballet endiablé. Ils durent cependant arrêter ce baiser enflammé pour que le jeune homme puisse reprendre son souffle.

Ils se regardèrent longuement, le mage en respirant bruyamment et le vampire ne bougeant plus.

Tous deux savaient ce qui allait suivre.

- J'ai soif. Chuchota Séverus à l'oreille de son ami, profitant pour lui envoyer des frissons en lui léchant le lobe de son oreille gauche.

_Une porte s'ouvrit doucement mais aucun des deux occupants de l'infirmerie ne s'en rendit compte._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que… **(Ahh je l'ai casé !)**_

_-_ Taisez-vous Pompon. Regardons et écoutons.

- Je t'en prie, sers-toi… Répondit Nathaniel, d'une voix rauque en lui présentant son cou.

Séverus l'embrassa rapidement du bout de lèvre et descendit vers la gorge offerte de sa « victime ».

Il la lécha, provoquant des tremblements de plaisir à sa proie et plongea ensuite ses crocs dans la chair tendre et chaude de son ami.

Celui-ci sentit une petite douleur, comme une piqûre, très vite remplacée par cette chaleur nouvelle se développant dans son corps, mais surtout au niveau du bas ventre.

Il sentit aussi cette main, certainement pas la sienne, se faufiler entre les pans de sa tunique pour ensuite plonger vers son désir opprimé et douloureux.

Ces caresses habiles et taquines, ajoutées au plaisir de la morsure, menèrent le mage au plus profonds des limbes du plaisir. Mais le vampire ne voulait pas que ce dernier se répande aussi rapidement. Alors lorsqu'il sentait qu'il allait venir il arrêta tout.

Il abandonna le cou de sa victime et lécha la plaie pour la cicatriser et revint vers les lèvres de son _presque-calice_.

Une légère caresse sur l'érection, un doux et tendre baiser permirent à Nathaniel de se délivrer dans un cri de pure jouissance.

_**« Le baiser du vampire »**_

Séverus, appuyé contre son oreiller, tenait un Nathaniel étendu sur le ventre dans ses bras. La tête de ce dernier reposait au niveau de la poitrine, là où devrait se trouver un cœur battant.

- Pourquoi ?

La voix du vampire n'était qu'un murmure.

Le regard qu'eut Nathaniel pouvait être comparé à celui d'un chiot qui ne comprend pas pourquoi ses maîtres le laisse dans ce carton, un jour de pluie, en ville.

Un regard naïf et interrogateur.

- Pourquoi être resté auprès de moi et m'avoir aidé alors que tu savais que j'étais un vampire ? Pourquoi m'avoir permis de prendre de ton sang alors que tu savais que j'allais découvrir bien des choses sur toi en te mordant ? Tu sais très bien que tu as tellement de magie des ténèbres en toi que je l'aurais sentis ! Je suis même complètement guéri grâce à ça !

_Nathaniel comprenait parfaitement ce que Séverus lui demandait réellement._

_« Pourquoi m'avoir fait confiance ? Pourquoi vouloir être proche de moi ? »_

Nathaniel voulut lui répondre mais ressentit une énergie de lumière assez puissante. Il comprit que le directeur se trouvait à l'entrée.

- Nous en reparlerons une autre fois. Je te le promets, lui chuchota-t-il en lui effleurant les lèvres.

- Mais Nath….

- Chuut… Monsieur le directeur. Que faites-vous donc ici ?

Le directeur, s'il était étonné que l'étudiant l'eut remarqué fit comme si de rien n'était. L'infirmière, par contre, ne put s'empêcher de fixer Nathaniel comme s'il venait de mars.

Nathaniel, qui détestait être fixé de la sorte, se leva, suivit de Séverus et s'approcha de la sortie dans le but de regagner leur dortoir.

Malheureusement pour eux, Dumbledore ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et créa un bouclier assez puissant autour de l'infirmerie. D'un regard il leur ordonna de s'asseoir sur un des lits. Il était évident qu'après cette soirée mouvementée et ce qu'ils avaient entrevu il n'était pas question de laisser ces élèves sortir de cette infirmerie avant qu'ils aient été interrogés dans les règles de l'art….

- Aimeriez-vous une tasse de thé ?

- Vous n'auriez rien de plus fort ? Personnellement j'ai un faible pour le Bloody bull **(1).**Nous sommes majeurs après tout. Et je sens que je ne vais pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit.

- Personnellement je n'ai plus vraiment soif…Séverus fit un sourire lubrique (!) tout en dévoilant ses canines au directeur.

* * *

Salle commune des Gryffondors

Le silence presque total régnait dans cette salle, où d'habitude l'agitation et la rigolade flottaient dans l'air.

Mais les évènements de la soirée avaient plongée certains habitants de la pièce dans un état de choc et d'autre dans une profonde réflexion.

Mais le plus choqués d'entre tous était James Potter.

Comment le nouveau avait-il put lui parler ainsi ? C'était tout simplement incompréhensible et tout aussi inadmissible. S'adresser à lui de cette façon, à lui, le fils du chef des aurors ! _(ndb: l'en fait pas un peu trop là?)_

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un certain malaise… Après tout, il avait peut-être raison…

Non ! Jamais il n'admettrait que ce sale Serpentard puisse lui faire la leçon. Et puis, il n'avait pas peur ! Comment ce serpent osait l'insulter comme ça ?

Un autre élève de la salle était lui aussi plonger dans ses réflexions…

Rémus Lupin, loup-garou de son état, se posait des questions sur cette vague de magie qui avait éloigné Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et ses mangemorts. Peu de gens l'avait sentit, mais lui avait nettement perçut les ténèbres de cette magie.

Ce qui était étrange… Qui, utilisant la magie noire, aurait intérêt à contrer le Seigneur noir ?

Il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas….

* * *

**(1)**

J'm'y connais pas du tout en alcool alors j'ai demandé à Athalie un 'tit coup de main :

**Bloody bull**

**  
Composition :  
_Pour 1 dose de _****_vodka_****_  
2 doses de jus de _****_tomate_****_  
2 doses de bouillon de bœuf  
1/4 dose de jus de citron  
_****_Tabasco_****_  
Poivre  
Citron vert  
Glace  
Shaker  
Verre tumbler._ **

Préparation :   
_Il vous faut du bon bouillon de bœuf froid bien dégraissé. Dans un shaker avec des glaçons, verser la _**_vodka_****_, le jus de _****_tomate_****_, le bouillon, le jus de citron et le _****_Tabasco_****_. Bien agiter. Filtrer dans un grand verre tumbler avec des glaçons. Rajouter deux tours de moulin de poivre, décorer d'une rondelle de citron vert.  
_  
Préparation : **

_**au shaker

* * *

**_

Wiiii, je sais, c'est court et vous avez attendu longtemps. Je m'en excuse. Le problème c'est que j'ai foiré un examen et que ça déclenche un mécanisme trop zarb' dans mon collège…

Bref, ma mère m'a privé d'ordi sous son toit. Résultat je suis ici en fraude

Alors, je n'écris que par tout petit morceau… Quelque chose comme un paragraphe tout les ¾ jours… TT

Et donc, je préfère vous l'envoyer comme ça que de vous faire attendre jusqu'à Noël !

Pour me faire pardonner, je vous dis déjà que le prochain chapitre des deux roses est déjà écrit sur papier, il ne me reste plus qu'à le taper à l'ordi.

Mais j'aurais une question. Il me faut un gros bourrin, ayant flashé sur Gaby, qui n'arrête pas de le draguer et qui se fera bousiller par Rochel

Mais j'hésite entre Charlie et Bill Weasley._ (Ndb: moi je dis celui qui a les cheveux longs et la boucle d'oreille! c'est bill je crois en fait je le vois bien dans ce rôle avec son pti côté « cool »)_ J'aime ces deux personnages… A moins, que vous aillez une idée. Le truc, c'est qu'il doit obligatoirement faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Voilà, voilà,

Tout est dit.

Ohh non ! Encore une chose, j'espère que c'était pas trop nul, c'était la première scène un peu osée que j'ai écrite de toute ma (courte) vie et donc, j'ai un peu peur. Dites-moi si c'était en bonne voie ou si je raccroche définitivement sur ces scènes (je ne m'en offusquerai pas du tout et je demanderai à qqun de m'aider pour ces scènes…. si qqun le veut bien).

Grrros ZibouXxx,

★ Jully Reed ★


End file.
